


Not Yet

by that_RedRedWhite



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_RedRedWhite/pseuds/that_RedRedWhite
Summary: The man lifted again, slow- oh, so slow- the drag on his flesh drawing a long groan from Thomas’s mouth----A small smut drabble inspired by a drawing from the amazingly talented Shanshala ~
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanshala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanshala/gifts).



> The art piece in question can be found [here!](https://shanshala.tumblr.com/post/643927237128749056/nsfw-and-fyi-i-always-go-bottomalex)

It was maddening. 

Every drag of that beautiful, tight, scorching heat of Alexander as the man angled his hips, thighs straining and shaking with the effort of lifting himself, his breath catching as he sunk back onto Thomas’s length, pace deliberately slow- seemed designed to make Thomas lose his goddamn mind.

One of Thomas’s hands rested on a thigh, feeling the muscle beneath it rippling with effort, another circled to run long, nimble fingers along Alexander’s back, connecting tiny pearls of sweat in their path across soft skin, the result of his lover’s exertion. He gazed up at his lover, eyes dancing across the man’s lithe figure, pupils blown wide from a mixture of veneration and arousal, in awe of the sight of Alexander; face contorting with bliss, mouth slightly ajar and breathing labored, his hair falling to frame his handsome face, eyes closed with the barest of tension, a shudder and a pinch of his lover’s brows giving away the exact moment Thomas’s shaft rubbed against that perfect spot inside him. 

The man lifted again, slow- oh, so slow- the drag on his flesh drawing a long groan from Thomas’s mouth and an answering whimper from Alexander before the man once again let gravity pull him down, his body pliant, easily accepting him. Thomas’s full length disappeared once more inside him, engulfed by that tight heat.

Inconceivably maddening. 

His eyes still drinking Alexander in, Thomas rubbed a gentle, if insistent pattern into his lover’s skin, reveling in the hitch of breath the action elicited. Looking to heighten the other’s pleasure, he let his right hand drift down to Alexander’s red, hard length, smearing the signs of his arousal around the head with the pad of his thumb. 

A hand quickly closed around his wrist, forcefully pushing it against the wall and above Thomas’s head. He drew a shuddering breath as glazed dark eyes found his, the passion in them burning him to his core.

“Not yet,” Alexander whispered, his hips still maintaining their delightful agonizing pace, “the stretch of you in me- I have not had my fill of it yet. I wish to have you like this just a little longer.” 

Swallowing down the keen that threatened to escape from between his lips, Thomas simply nodded, far too gone for a proper response. Alexander smiled, eyes again slipping shut as his head lulled forward, losing himself to his pleasure.

Mad as it might have driven him,

How could he deny his love such a sweet request?


End file.
